Known from prior art are motor vehicles that exhibit a protective sunscreen for the windowpane, for example a sunroof pane or windshield. The known protective sunscreens generally encompass a cover formed by a roller-deployable tarpaulin. In this way, the cover can be deployed from a non-use position to a use position. In the non-use position, the cover is accommodated in a retaining area provided between the roof ceiling on the one hand and the vehicle roof on the other. In order to move the cover from the non-use position into the use position, it need only be deployed from the retaining area. In the use position, the cover partially or entirely covers the windowpane allocated to the protective sunscreen. In the use position, the cover thereby prevents the sunlight incident upon the windowpane from heating up the vehicle interior or blinding the passengers. In addition, the known motor vehicles exhibit so-called sun visors that are designed separately from the protective sunscreen cover. These sun visors, which are routinely provided for both the driver and front passenger of the motor vehicle, can be moved or swiveled from a non-use position into a use position independently of the protective sunscreen cover.
The known motor vehicle interior arrangements, which exhibit both a protective sunscreen with a cover as well as sun visor, have proven effective, but are disadvantageous in that they limit any especially flexible manipulation and arrangement of the sun visors inside the motor vehicle.
Therefore, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle with a protective sunscreen and at least one sun visor, which enables an especially flexible manipulation and arrangement of the sun visor inside the motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.